nanseifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sakenzie98/Nansei Project Extended OST: Download Links
This "blog" isn't necessarily a blog. I know some of you Nansei fans and staff might want extended verions of Lenk64's music. Fledera is currently extending Demons in Wonderland. I'm extending other ones such as AM, NCM, and UTE. I'd like to thank Remi'Sato for working on extending Toxic Difficulty, Autumnal Mythology, and Unknown Traveling East Here are some of the download links (Right click "Save link as"): Official Nansei 'Toxic Difficulty - 5% Complete' *Towards a Climate of High-Toxic: Last Stage Theme 'God Hills - 0% Complete' 'Apocalypse - 5% Complete' *Powerful Attacks ~ Apocalypse: Jigoku no Mokushiroku's theme 'Night Creatures in a Mansion - 18% Complete' *Come to Darkness: Main Menu *Welcome to the Dark Mansion Stories ~ Mansion: Stage 4 *Escaped From the Mansion ~ Prisoner Escaped: Extra Stage 'Performance of Meadow Rain - 29% Complete' *Welcome Back ~ Spring is Coming: Main Menu *Land of Nanseishotō ~ World of Land: Stage 1 *Warm Spring Wind ~ Wind Gust: Stage 4 *You are Interesting ~ Bounce Behind: Stage 5 *Bubbles and Frogs ~ Spring Frog: Kaeru Shiawase's theme *Rainy Fairy Wars ~ Helping Fairies: Final Stage *Big Fairy and Rainy Meadow ~ Yosei: Ame no Yosei's theme 'Unknown Traveling East - 26% Complete' *Unknown Eastern Road ~ East Road: Stage 2 Theme *Unknown Creature Chasing ~ Unknown Final: Last Stage Theme *Strange Weather Phenomena ~ Core City Flooded: Extra Stage Theme *Weather Events Converter ~ Season Youkai: Fuyu no Natsu's Theme 'Autumnal Mythology - 85% Complete' *Historic Fall Season: Main Menu *Hot and Windy Autumn Road ~ Fire Road: Stage 1 *Youkai of the Fire World ~ Fire Winds: Ukiza Pyrinue's theme *Cold Mist and Howling ~ Surprise Guest: Stage 2 *Full Moon History Converter ~ Old World: Aka Sakka's theme *Welcome to the Historic Cafe ~ Maid Café: Stage 3 *Historic Mask Collection ~ Mask Merchant: Chisai Masuku's theme *Hidden in the Residence ~ Wine Cellar: Stage 4 *The Legendary Duration Time ~ Time Stop: Tokei Hijoshiki's theme *Human Village Street Musicians ~ Mythology Tunes: Stage 5 *Popular Street Musicians ~ Incorrupt Tunes: Usagi's & Koushi's theme *Sunset Magical Field ~ Mythological Creatures: Stage 6 *Mind Boggling Mythology ~ Scarecrow: Fuan Satsujin's Theme *Secrets and Drawbacks ~ Twilight Walk: Extra Stage Theme *Emotional Change in the Form ~ Serial Killer: Hitori's Theme *Basement Double Wall Clocks ~ Upside Down: Phantasm Stage *Exact Mastery Skills ~ Lunar's Knives: Tsubasa Lunar's theme 'Border of Heaven - 4% Complete' *Magical Water War ~ Water Bottle Battle: Akari Watoga's theme 'Mystical Lost Village - 6% Complete' *Wild Invitation to Snakes ~ Pond Snakes: Hiyake Hebi's theme 'Demons in Wonderland - 26% Complete' *Unexpected Guests in Wonderland ~ Stranger: Main Menu *Magical Journey by Train ~ Railway Track:Stage 1 *Safety Rules Must be Followed ~ Conductor:Toku no Dotai's theme *Sinking Into the Darkness Sound ~ Strange Dark Teleport:Stage 2 *Escape Route Out of the Wonderland ~ Cat Trapped: Extra Stage 'Destructive Force Monster - 0% Complete' 'Experienced Resident - 6% Complete' *Blood-red Space Basement ~ Fall in Love: Extra Stage 'Chimera Generation - 6% Complete' *Blessed Pharaoh Temple ~ Farao: Final Stage Theme 'Kodomo's Days in the Field - 0% Complete' 'Hills of the God - 0% Complete' 'Distant Secluded Blizzard - 0% Complete' 'Expressive Illumination - 5% Complete' *Stepping into the Machinery Shift ~ Monotonous Eternity: Extra Stage 'Unconquered Album - 10% Complete' *Rejected Realm ~ Virgo's Firmament - Sozai Meiwakuna's Theme 'Mirage of Venerable Fortunes - 0% Complete' 'Wonder Execution Gamble - 5.3% Complete' *Memories of Carroll's Young Daughter: Extra Stage Theme Still more to come...I will take requests upon extending Lenk64's Nansei tracks. I'd be glad too. :) Sakenzie98 (talk) 15:07, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts